


behave.

by seasandsalt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Marking, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless, Smut, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Subspace, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt
Summary: “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine,” Dream completely pulled away, releasing Sapnap’s wrists and taking a step back. He laughed when Sapnap stumbled on weak knees and turned himself around. His back was pressed against the wall like he needed its support to stand, and Dream supposed he probably did.“Dream,” he whined, lips parted and eyes wide.“Hm?” He turned and looked in the dirty mirror, fixing his hair and adjusting his collar.“Don’t stop.”Dream turned to face him again. He took a step forward and patted his hand against his cheek. “Behave, baby, and maybe we’ll pick up where we left off when we get home. And don’t touch.” With that, he unlocked the door and walked out, leaving Sapnap alone in the public washroom of an IKEA with an embarrassingly hard cock.or;Sapnap bugs Dream for attention. He's told to behave. He doesn't listen very well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 235





	behave.

Sapnap had been getting on his nerves, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t on purpose.

It wasn’t the first time he’d done this and it definitely _would not_ be the last. Dream was just too easy to tease, too easy to rile up, too easy to play with. And Sapnap liked pushing the limits, seeing how far he could go before Dream broke.

This was one of those times. Sapnap had been relentless all day. All touchy-feely and grabby, always having at least one hand on Dream at all times, despite the fact that they were out in public, standing in the middle of an IKEA and surrounded by families. If it were up to Sapnap, he’d have asked Dream to drive them home, or at least walk back to the car for a quick fuck. But they needed a new bed, considering their last one had broken a few weeks back and neither of them could stand the unlevel mattress or slanted bedframe anymore. 

So Sapnap made do with what he had, sticking his hand in Dream’s back pocket and squeezing hard enough for his lover to flinch and jump, wrapping an arm around his waist and slipping his fingers under his shirt to splay across warm skin, pressing up behind him and rolling his hips when they’d stopped to look at something. He was relentless and he was practically _begging_ for Dream to notice and do something about it.

But the blond kept walking and ignoring Sapnap’s advances.

Until they’d turned the corner and the washrooms came into sight. 

Sapnap’s hand was on Dream’s ass and it took everything in him to not whimper when a large hand wrapped around his wrist, bordering painful, and tugged it out of his pocket. Dream pushed open the door to the family-sized washroom and shoved Sapnap inside, locking the door behind him.

Lips were on his in an instant and Sapnap melted into them, relishing in the feeling of finally, _finally_ , getting the attention he’d been craving all day. His back hit the cold tile wall and he shuddered as Dream slotted his thigh in between Sapnap’s legs, pushing up against his steadily growing erection. The kiss turned rough in an instant, Dream biting harshly on Sapnap’s bottom lip and pushing his tongue into his mouth when Sapnap parted his lips to gasp.

Dream was rough and dominant and everything Sapnap had been wanting all day. The thigh between his legs was rubbing against his cock and the friction made him moan into the kiss. Dream swallowed the sounds and kissed him deeper, harder, exploring every corner of his mouth with his tongue and not giving Sapnap any time to breathe.

Sapnap reached out, grasping blindly for Dream’s arms or hair, only for both his wrists to be grabbed in one big hand and pinned to the wall over his head. He whimpered when Dream slid his free hand under his hoodie and ghosted his fingers up and down his sides. Fingers brushed over his chest and tweaked one of his nipples and Dream laughed when Sapnap keened.

“Quiet, or someone will hear us,” Dream whispered into the kiss, breaking off and eyeing the string of saliva that connected their lips. It fell against Sapnap’s chin.

Sapnap’s eyes were wide, pupils blown with lust and want and need and he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Dream’s thigh was continuously rubbing against him in all the right places and his hand was still playing with his nipple. He whimpered.

“Unless,” Dream brought his face close to Sapnap’s, lips pressed right against his ear as he lowered his voice, “you want people to know. Want people to hear you.”

His cheeks flushed and Dream sucked on his earlobe, giving it a quick nip before pulling back to look him in the eyes and read the expression on his face.

“So you _do_ want people to know. Want them to hear you whine like a whore in the bathroom of an IKEA. Want them to know that you’re getting off by rutting against my leg like a dog.” It wasn’t a question.

Sapnap bit his lip but couldn’t stop the moan that tumbled through them. He had to admit that the thought of being fucked against the bathroom wall was incredibly appealing, and the notion that other people would be able to hear Dream pound into him made his knees weak and his cock twitch in his pants.

“You’ve been so needy all day, isn’t that right, pup? Why don’t you tell me what’s been on your mind while you groped me in public.” Dream dipped his head and connected his lips to the soft spot under Sapnap’s jaw. He sucked and licked at the skin, waiting for a response. When he didn’t get one, he thrust his thigh further up and dug his nails into Sapnap’s wrists. “Use your words, doll.”

He groaned at the friction, at the touch, at Dream’s teeth biting into his skin hard enough to leave a mark. “W-want you to - _ah!_ \- fuck me!”

“Is that so?” Dream licked over the indents his teeth made and moved over to another spot, giving it the same treatment as before. “Tell me why you deserve it.”

Sapnap tilted his head back against the wall and let out another breathy moan. He rolled his hips down against Dream’s thigh and squeezed his eyes shut as Dream’s hand moved across his chest to toy with his other nipple. “I’ve been good! Please, Dream, _please_.”

Dream pulled back completely, eyebrow raised. “Really? ‘Cause to me, it seemed like you were being everything but good. Weren’t you rubbing against me like a horny teenager in front of countless people? I wouldn’t call that good, Sapnap,” he tutted.

His brain faltered and his breath hitched under Dream’s stare and he felt his entire face go red. Cold air from the air conditioner hit the wet marks on his neck and he shuddered. Dream’s hand slowly inched down his chest and rested on his hip, grip strong. Before he could muster up a coherent response, Dream had pulled him away from the wall and turned him around in one quick movement.

Sapnap’s chest hit the tiled wall and his wrists were still pinned against his head. Dream’s hold tightened on his waist and his leg was back between his hips, except there was little to no friction against his cock aside from the smooth wall and Sapnap wanted to cry. His forehead rested against the cool tile as Dream’s lips reattached themselves to his skin, sucking at the space where his neck met his shoulder. 

His chest was heaving and his face was flushed and he was _so hard_ he felt like he was going to die if Dream didn’t do something about it soon. But he was trapped against the wall and the warm body behind him with his hands above his head and he could do nothing while Dream bit and sucked hickeys that would surely be visible into his skin.

“ _Please_ ,” he whined when Dream rolled his hips down, grinding against his ass.

“Please, what, baby?” His voice was hot and low and right in Sapnap’s ear.

He couldn’t speak; the stimulation made his mind blank and he tried, desperately, to push his hips back against Dream, but the hand holding him was too strong and he was shoved, harsh, into the wall.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine,” Dream completely pulled away, releasing Sapnap’s wrists and taking a step back. He laughed when Sapnap stumbled on weak knees and turned himself around. His back was pressed against the wall like he needed its support to stand, and Dream supposed he probably did.

“Dream,” he whined, lips parted and eyes wide.

“Hm?” He turned and looked in the dirty mirror, fixing his hair and adjusting his collar.

“Don’t stop.”

Dream turned to face him again. He took a step forward and patted his hand against his cheek. “Behave, baby, and maybe we’ll pick up where we left off when we get home. And don’t touch.” With that, he unlocked the door and walked out, leaving Sapnap alone in the public washroom of an IKEA with an embarrassingly hard cock.

Sapnap stood, shellshocked, for a few moments before remembering that the door was unlocked and someone could walk in on him any moment. He pushed off the wall and made his way to the door on shaky legs. Before his hand closed around the handle, he turned and spared himself a glance in the mirror. His face was red and his lips were coated in saliva. There were purple marks blooming over his neck and jaw, and when he shifted his body, he could see some forming on his shoulder where Dream had bit down.

He forgot about the door and took a few steps forward until his hips were pressed against the porcelain skin and he hissed at the contact. Oh, right. His dick. It took everything in him to keep his hands to his sides, to not touch, as Dream had instructed him. But, _fuck_ , did he want to, want to shove his hands down his jeans and in his boxers and jerk off right then and there. But he was a good boy, _Dream’s_ good boy, and damned if he did anything to change that.

So, instead of palming himself through his pants, he reached up and traced his fingers over the hickeys. He pressed down on one and bit his lip to stall the moan that bubbled in his throat. His hair was mussed and he patted it down halfheartedly before wiping the back of his hand against his lips. Sapnap gripped the edge of the sink and glared at himself in the mirror, willing his erection to go away so he could leave the bathroom.

It didn’t go away. Not entirely, at least.

Sapnap walked out of the bathroom and blinked at the bright lights, white and harsh and artificial, that blinded him when he stepped into the aisle. Blue and yellow arrows lined the floor and he pointedly ignored his half-hard cock as he scanned the area for Dream. Once he’d got his eyes locked on him, standing nonchalantly in front of one of the bedroom displays, he dropped his eyes to the floor and walked over. He hoped no one could see the bruises on his neck and throat, the marks claiming him as taken.

Dream stood with one hand on his chin and the other resting on his hip. Sapnap glared daggers into the back of his head at the realization that Dream was perfectly fine after what he’d just done to Sapnap. How could he act so normal, so _okay_ , after _that_?

He sidled up beside him and kept his gaze trained on the floor.

He felt a hand under his chin and his face was brought up. Dream raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong, pup? Your face is all red.”

Sapnap sputtered and widened his eyes.

Dream smirked. “You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind. Anything specific I can help you with? You know I’m all ears, baby.”

His fingers twitched and he closed his hands into fists in an attempt to keep them by his side. Dream, that bastard, knew exactly what he was doing and Sapnap _really_ wanted to be good. He shook his head.

Dream leaned in, slightly, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Good boy,” he whispered, pulling back and raking his gaze over the bruises he’d sucked into his skin. “You look pretty like that. All marked up. All _mine_.”

Sapnap shuddered and he reached out and grabbed onto Dream’s shirt, balling it into his fist. He needed something to hold on to or he was going to collapse.

But Dream tsked and sucked in a breath. He let go of Sapnap’s face and took a step back, going back to looking at the bed frames on display.

Sapnap became painfully aware of all the people around them and he dipped his head down again to avoid stares. Dream tutted and whispered, “head up, doll. Show the world that you belong to me and maybe I’ll forgive you for breaking the ‘no touch’ rule.”

He whimpered, fucking _whimpered_ , and raised his head. God, he was desperate. He wanted, needed, Dream so fucking badly he’d do whatever it took to get his dick inside him as fast as possible.

Dream knew that, he had to, because he kept making small talk while ghosting his fingers over the inside of Sapnap’s wrist, pulling him in by the waist, standing behind him and grinding down. Really, he was doing exactly what Sapnap had done to him earlier, but the added rule of not being able to touch him back was driving Sapnap up the wall.

They’d almost made their way through the whole bedroom exhibit, Dream taking excruciatingly long at every display, asking Sapnap his opinions and pouring over the information card and taking his time reading it. The touches became more frequent and Dream began leaning down to whisper dirty things in his ear, voice low like they were in a library and he had to keep quiet.

Sapnap was good for the whole time, keeping his hands dutifully stuffed into his pockets and his head high. That is, until Dream dragged him over to the last display hidden in the corner. He sat down on the display bed and spread his legs slightly. He leaned back on his hands and gave Sapnap a knowing look.

“What about this one, pup?”

Sapnap locked his gaze on his face, trying hard to not let his eyes drop to Dream’s crotch and his spread legs. Every instinct in his body was calling out to him, urging him to drop to his knees and press his face between Dream’s legs and breathe in his scent.

“C’mere, come get a closer look,” Dream patted his upper thigh and gave Sapnap a pointed look.

He was fucked.

Sapnap practically raced forward and sat down on Dream’s thighs. The roll of his hips was instinctual and the moan that escaped his lips was muffled by his mouth on Dream’s neck. He kept grinding their hips together and kept sucking at Dream’s jaw until he realized the lack of hands on him and he pulled back, an apologetic look on his face.

“Sapnap.”

Oh, fuck.

“Get up.”

He tumbled off Dream’s lap and whined at the look his boyfriend gave him. Dream’s cheekbones were tinted pink, the colour standing out against his freckles, and his pupils were blown with lust. He kept his composure, though, and stood up.

A hand was around his wrist in an instant and he was being tugged along behind Dream, through the displays and down the escalators and into the concrete parking garage. Their car’s honk echoed in the large, open space when Dream unlocked it. Sapnap was dragged over to the car and pushed against the side door.

Dream’s hands were all over his body and Sapnap was glad the parkade was empty aside from them. Fingers twisted in his hair and tugged and Dream pushed his tongue into Sapnap’s mouth without warning. His whimpers and whines were swallowed by Dream and he kissed back sloppily. 

“What part of ‘no touch’,” Dream growled and pulled away, teeth biting down, hard, on Sapnap’s ear, “do you not understand?”

Sapnap keened and bucked his hips forward. “I w-was so good!”

“Good boys behave, don’t they? I gave you one rule.”

“Dream, _please_!”

The hand left his hair and reached behind him to grip the door handle. Sapnap let Dream manhandle him and pull him away from the car enough to open the door and then the lips were back on his and teeth were biting down on his bottom lip and tugging it.

“Get in.”

Sapnap nodded and climbed into the backseat of the car and watched with wide eyes as Dream closed the door. He opened the front door and sat in the driver’s seat. Dream was surprisingly cool and collected as he shoved the key into the ignition and turned it, bringing the car to life.

Sapnap palmed at his cock through his pants and gasped and moaned at the friction. Dream slung one arm over the empty passenger seat and made eye contact with Sapnap while he backed the car out of the parking space. His eyes dipped down to Sapnap’s hand and he huffed out a breath.

Dream put the car into the correct gear and held his foot against the brake pedal, keeping them motionless. He kept his eyes on Sapnap and he blushed under the attention. His hand faltered and he bit his lip.

“Oh, don’t stop for me, baby,” sarcasm dripped from his words. “That hasn’t seemed to stop you before.”

Sapnap whimpered and tentatively went to undo the button on his jeans.

Fingers tickled under his chin and he brought his eyes up to meet Dream’s. “Suck,” he commanded.

It was one word, one demand, but Sapnap knew what Dream wanted him to do. He took his hands off himself and held Dream’s big hand in both of his. One hand curled around his wrist and turned it around so his palm was facing him, and the other played with long and slender fingers. He brought his hand closer to his mouth and kissed the pads of each finger twice, going from thumb to pinky and then pinky to thumb. His tongue lapped over the index and middle finger and Dream eased off the brake pedal, feeding the car gas and driving them out of the parkade.

Sapnap licked a stripe from the heel of Dream’s palm up to the pads of his fingers and parted his lips. Dream unconsciously pushed his fingers into Sapnap’s mouth and he pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal. 

Sapnap lathed his tongue over the fingers in his mouth and hummed gently. He curled his tongue over each digit and coated them all in his spit. The weight in his mouth was welcomed and Sapnap loved it.

“So desperate, aren’t we?” Dream teased from the front seat, fliting his eyes up to the rearview mirror to watch Sapnap. He had a concentrated look on his face, eyebrows pulled together as he worked his tongue over Dream’s hand. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

He softened, the praise making his bones jelly and his face warm. Sapnap hummed around the fingers again and rubbed his thumb across Dream’s palm, eliciting a soft groan from his boyfriend. Drops of spit leaked out the corners of his mouth.

“We’re almost there, pup.” Dream’s dominant demeanour always faltered when Sapnap looked like that, so cute and concentrated and focused, and he couldn’t even pretend to stay mad at him when he was being so good. But then Sapnap let go of his wrist and dragged his hand down his stomach to rest on his crotch. Dream let him palm desperately at himself while he took the next two turns and pulled into their driveway.

Sapnap barely registered the sound of the car being put into park and the key being tugged out of the ignition, too focused on the hand in his mouth and the hand on his cock. But he noticed when Dream twisted his wrist and turned his hand around, palm facing up. He pressed the pads of his fingers to the top of Sapnap’s mouth and pushed his head up.

“Mm?” Sapnap hummed, eyes glazed over and tongue still trying to lap over the fingers.

Dream groaned at the fucked out look on his face. “Baby, I haven’t even touched you yet, and look at you, drooling all over yourself.” He pulled his fingers out of Sapnap’s mouth and wiped them off on his cheek. “Come on, let’s go.”

He got out of the car and made his way up the walkway to the front door. He didn’t look behind him, didn’t need to. Sapnap was already scrambling out of the car and slamming the door before Dream could turn the key in the lock.

Sapnap wanted hands on him and a tongue in his mouth and a cock inside him right away and he should have known that’s not what he would get. He didn’t behave, after all.

Dream took his time kicking his shoes off and hanging his coat up on the rack beside the door. He also pointedly ignored Sapnap’s whines and pleas. It was driving Sapnap insane and his head swam. His cock throbbed and he huffed, moving his hands to finally undo the button on his jeans and jerk himself off, considering Dream seemed less than thrilled to do it for him at the moment.

The second his hand got remotely close to his crotch, Dream was swatting at his wrist and giving him a scolding look. “The more you don’t behave, the longer you’ll have to wait, doll, so I’d watch those hands if I were you.”

Sapnap opened his mouth to rebuttal and argue, but no words came out. All he could do was watch as Dream placed his keys in the bowl beside the door and took his wallet out of his pocket, setting it beside the keys. He walked down the hallway and motioned with his head for Sapnap to follow.

Stumbling, he followed Dream down the hallway and through the door to the bedroom. The sight of their bed frame, tilted and broken, made him laugh for a moment. The whole point of the day was to replace it, yet here they were, getting ready to fuck so rough it would break even more.

“Strip,” Dream said, crossing the room and opening the top drawer of their shared nightstand.

Sapnap did as he was told, pulling his hoodie and shirt over his head and throwing them off to the side. He fumbled with the button on his jeans, but eventually, it popped open and he unzipped the zipper. The jeans and his socks joined the steadily growing pile of clothes on the floor and he sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxers, awaiting further instruction.

Dream had found what he was looking for and threw the bottle of lube down on the bed beside Sapnap’s thigh. “I thought I told you to strip, did I not?”

Sapnap nodded.

“And?” His eyebrow was raised and his voice was stern and Sapnap bit his cheek in his haste to slide his boxers down his legs. “Good boy.”

He keened at the praise. The air hitting his hard cock felt like heaven and he let his eyes flutter closed for a brief moment.

“Turn around. All fours.”

He did as he was told, shifting his body so his hands were flat against the mattress near the pillows and he was resting on his knees. The bedframe was unlevel, causing his front half to be slightly lower than the rest of him. He realized Dream was still fully clothed and sitting behind him.

“Ass up, baby,” Dream cooed, voice velvety smooth and silky despite the lewd command. He palmed Sapnap’s ass cheek, feeling the plush flesh in between his fingers and loving the way the skin turned white under his fingertips.

Sapnap gasped and pushed his hips back into the touch, wanting more but not daring to ask for it. He was a good boy.

Dream reached around him and closed his fingers around the bottle of lube. The cap popped open with a _click_ and then the otherwise silent room was filled with the sounds of Dream slicking up three of his fingers.

He lined up the tip of his middle finger against Sapnap’s hole and asked, “ready, pup?”

Sapnap nodded his head enthusiastically, craning his neck and resting his chin on his shoulder to watch Dream. His hips pushed back against Dream’s hand and he felt the finger being pushed inside him to the first knuckle. He whimpered, voice low, and pleaded, “more, please, Dream.”

“What was that?” he asked, leaning down to press his lips against the small of Sapnap’s back. His mouth moved down, kissing over his hips and ass cheeks, then, finally, sucking a mark onto the inner part of his thigh. He made no move to push his finger further into Sapnap.

“Dream,” he whined, voice higher now, “please, more.”

“Hmm,” he pondered, teeth grazing over the soft skin of Sapnap’s thigh. He pushed his finger in to the second knuckle and kept it still, refusing to move once more.

Fuck, he was desperate, and he needed this more than he needed air to breathe and he pushed his hips back again. “ _Please!_ ”

Dream laughed and pushed his finger in the rest of the way. “So needy.”

It was one finger, and Sapnap had definitely taken more than that, but it somehow sent him over the edge. Maybe it was the built-up tension that’d been coiling at the bottom of his stomach since the day started, or maybe it was the dirty look Dream was giving him, but Sapnap let himself go, falling completely into the submissive role Dream wanted him in. What Dream wanted, Dream got. Sapnap was a good boy, after all, and knew how to behave.

Dream pulled his lips off Sapnap’s thigh and leaned back on his heels, slowly starting to thrust his finger in and out of Sapnap. Gasps and whines and sighs fell past his pretty pink lips and Dream thought they were like music to his ears. He curled his finger a few times and pulled it all the way out.

Sapnap cried out at the loss of Dream, head falling forward and hanging low. His mouth was open and he panted. His cock throbbed and he felt like he was going to die. Dream pushed two fingers back into Sapnap’s waiting and eager hole and was met with a hitched breath and bitten lip.

Dream wasted no time in pushing his fingers all the way to the hilt. He thrust in and out and bathed in the sounds Sapnap made. “God, baby, you sound this good from just my fingers? You’re gonna sound so pretty on my cock.”

Sapnap moaned and rocked his hips in time with Dream’s thrusts. The fingers inside him scissored open and closed and stretched him open perfectly. They curled and pressed in deep and hit a bundle of nerves. He cried out.

“Oh? Did that feel good, pup?” Dream laughed and pressed harder against Sapnap’s prostate, making sure to hit it with every second thrust. “Words, baby.”

“So - _ah!_ \- so g-good!”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm!”

“You gonna cum on my fingers alone? Not even gonna wait for my cock, huh? You’re that desperate?”

“N-no! Please, need you, Dream!”

Dream scoffed. He thrust his fingers against Sapnap’s prostate one more time before pulling his fingers out, adding a third when he pressed in again. He wasted no time in stretching his fingers out and feeling the tightness of Sapnap’s hole around him. The tips of his fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves and he watched as Sapnap’s arms shook.

A warm hand was pressed against his back and Sapnap felt Dream pushing him down with his free hand. His arms collapsed under him and he rested on his elbows. He let his head drop and his forehead rested against the pillows. Sapnap felt his thighs begin to tremble harder and harder with every harsh thrust against his prostate and his knees slipped.

The hand on his back moved around to grip his thigh, keeping him in place. “I said ass up.”

Sapnap was a good boy. He would behave. His legs wobbled and it took all his strength to keep himself in the position Dream wanted him to be in, but it was worth the praise, knowing that he would be rewarded for listening.

Dream continued to stretch him out, slowing down to a painful and teasing pace. Sapnap moaned, high and breathy, and bit his lip. “Faster, please, Dream!”

“I don’t remember you being the one in charge, here, Sapnap. After all, you didn’t keep your hands to yourself at the store. Or on the ride home, for that matter. Maybe I should just leave you here for the rest of the night. How does that sound?”

“ _No!_ ”

He laughed, cruel and mean, and pulled his fingers out completely. Sapnap felt empty and he could feel the beginnings of tears well up behind his eyes. He blinked rapidly and wished them away, but to no avail.

A big hand was on his cock and he turned his head to the side, cheek resting against the pillow as tears poured out of his eyes. They wet the pillowcase and made his cheeks and nose red. He sniffled as Dream worked his hand up and down his length, twisting his wrist and kneading his palm into the head, thumb brushing over the slit and collecting the precum that rested there. It worked as lube as he brought his hand back up and down, up and down, up and down, and Sapnap was a blubbering, crying mess under him.

Dream pulled his hand away and Sapnap cried harder, hips pushing back into nothing and cock dripping precum onto the sheets. “You doing okay, baby? Colour?”

“G-green,” Sapnap sniffled, hands fisting in the sheets beside his head. “Please, been so good, please, please, please, _please_.”

Dream pet his head, fingers running through his hair in a soothing gesture. “You’ve been so good, baby. So proud of you.” His free hand grasped for the bottle of lube again and he popped the cap open with his fingers. “Still want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes!_ Please, Dream, I’ll die if you don’t, please, need you inside of me, please!”

The man behind him groaned and removed the hand from his hair. “Fuck, okay, pup, okay. You’re so pretty when you beg like that.”

Sapnap’s legs were still trembling and tears were still running down his face but he sat as still as he could while Dream pulled his shirt over his head and threw it down on the floor. He whimpered at the sound of Dream undoing his zipper and pulling his pants off. His eyes were squeezed shut and he sniffled again. He heard the sound of more fabric hitting the floor and then there was the sloppy sound of Dream lubing up his cock.

Dream’s groan was low and throaty and Sapnap thought it was the hottest thing in the world. A hand was running down his back, going from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine and he felt Dream line himself up. The head of his cock pressed against his hole and Sapnap whined out a, “please,” while canting his hips back. 

Both of Dream’s hands were grasping tightly to his hips as he slowly pushed in. Both men moaned at the sensation and Sapnap felt spit drool out of his mouth and onto the pillow. It was slow, tantalizingly slow, and Sapnap whined when Dream bottomed out, hips flush against the plush of Sapnap’s ass.

Dream didn’t move, just dug his fingertips into Sapnap’s hips in a bruising grip and leaned forward. His chest was pressed against Sapnap’s back and he bit at Sapnap’s earlobe. 

“ _Move_ ,” he begged, lip worried between his teeth. He couldn’t thrust his hips back - Dream’s grip was too tight - and he couldn’t reach under him to grasp at his cock. Besides, Dream hadn’t told him he could, and he was a good boy who behaved. So he sat there, ass up in the air and stuffed full, face pressed against a pillow wet with his tears, and moans bubbling in his throat.

His head was foggy when Dream finally, _fucking finally_ , began rolling his hips. The thrusts were slow at first, Dream pulling out inch by inch and then pushing back in at the same teasing pace. Dream sat back on his heels and Sapnap’s back felt cold at the loss of contact. Any chill he had gotten was quickly replaced, however, with a feeling of white-hot pleasure as Dream snapped his hips out and thrust back in with a force strong enough to push Sapnap up the mattress. 

His voice cracked around the loud moan he let out and he turned his head, pushing his face into the pillow to stifle his sounds.

One of the hands on his hips moved up his body and tangled into his hair. Dream tugged and Sapnap moved his head back to where it was before, cheek resting against the pillow.

“Let me hear you, doll.”

Sapnap moaned again and let the sound fall from his lips at full volume. The sound spurred Dream on and both hands were back on his hips in a matter of seconds. He was being pulled and pushed in time with Dream’s rapid thrusts and he felt helpless as Dream manhandled him, maneuvered his body to whichever position he wanted. Sapnap loved it, loved being used like that. He loved being a good boy and behaving for Dream.

Dream shifted the angle of his thrusts and the tip of his cock pressed, hard and fast, against Sapnap’s prostate. He became putty in Dream’s hands and cried out incoherent words, sobbing and pleading and moaning like his life depended on it.

“So good, baby, you’re doing so well. Behaving so good for me, yeah? Such a good boy.”

The words struck him right in his core and he felt the tension and pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach. He pleaded, “please, so close, Dream, so close, please, can I cum?”

Dream groaned and thrust in harder, pounding relentlessly and unapologetically against Sapnap’s prostate with every snap of his hips. “Gonna cum from just my cock alone? Don’t even need me to touch you?”

Sapnap bit his lip as more tears spilled from his eyes and down his face. He nodded his head as best he could against the pillow and Dream laughed low in his chest.

“Words, pup, or you don’t get to cum at all.”

He sobbed and moaned and whimpered. “ _Dream_! Please, please, please, let me cum, let me cum, please! I’ve been good! I’ve been good!”

Dream continued his brutal pace and the bed creaked under them. His lips connected with Sapnap’s shoulder as he leaned over him again. “Really? ‘Cause I recall you breaking the one rule I set earlier today.”

His legs gave out under him and the only thing holding him up was Dream’s death grip on his hips. Sapnap’s body moved up the mattress with every rough thrust and the bed banged against the wall. “ _Please!_ ” he sobbed, “I’ll be good, I’ve been good, please, I’ve been behaving!”

The grip on his body readjusted and one hand was curled around his waist while the other supported his thigh. His head was full and foggy and his cock throbbed against him and his face was hot and wet with tears. His throat hurt from the intensity of his moans and there was a small drop of blood on his lower lip from his teeth. He was being used and pounded into like the good boy he was and the only thought on his mind was pleasing Dream.

Dream considered him for a moment before thrusting deep inside Sapnap. His grip faltered and he came, cum painting Sapnap’s insides and claiming him as his own. He groaned and rolled his hips through his orgasm, savouring every sound that fell from Sapnap’s mouth. He pulled out and flipped Sapnap over onto his back.

Cum dribbled out of his hole and down his thighs and Dream scooped it up with his thumb and pushed it back in. He leaned forward and captured Sapnap’s lips in a kiss. His jaw went slack and he let Dream lick into his mouth without a fight.

Sapnap’s eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were fisted in the pillow beside his head. He whimpered. His back arched off the bed when Dream’s hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping at a brutal pace. The lack of lube on his dry hand made the sensation all the more pleasurable and Sapnap moaned into Dream’s mouth.

The kiss was broken and Dream sucked and bit on a spot just below his collarbone. He licked over the indents his teeth made and whispered against his skin, “cum for me, baby.”

It was all Sapnap needed. His lips fell open in a cry and tears poured down his face. Cum shot out of his cock and the white, sticky substance fell across his stomach and chest. He felt dirty and gross and he loved it. Dream removed his hand from his cock and rubbed it up and down his side in a soothing manner.

“Such a good boy, Sapnap, you did so well for me.”

His head was foggy and he couldn’t form any thoughts. The only words that floated around his brain were “good boy” and he relished in the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest from the praise.

“Behaved so well, pup. So good,” Dream cooed and fawned over him, pressing soft pecks to his forehead and nose. He crawled off Sapnap, who didn’t seem to notice; he was too lost in his own head.

He felt warm hands brushing his hair out of his face and the telltale drag of a wet washcloth over his body but he couldn’t process any of it. The sweat was wiped from his face and the cum was wiped from his stomach and from between his legs. Sapnap was pliant in Dream’s grip and he let him slip a clean pair of boxers over his feet and up his legs.

“Raise your arms, baby,” Dream mumbled, pulling one of his own hoodies over Sapnap’s head, knowing he liked the oversized garment. “There we go.”

Sapnap smiled, dazed, at him and used all his strength to raise his arm in front of him and cup his hand over Dream’s cheek. “Love you,” he mumbled, thumb rubbing back and forth over Dream’s cheekbone.

“I love you too, doll,” his voice was soft and quiet and he slid into bed beside Sapnap, who immediately curled into his chest.

The bed creaked and groaned under them and Dream chuckled under his breath. Sapnap was already falling asleep against him and he decided that they’d hunt for a new bed frame tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hey baby aha fuck
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seasandsalt) for mindless rambles and updates on new fics
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated - inflate my ego and praise me please i live for it :)
> 
> thank u for reading i love u <3


End file.
